The present application relates generally to semiconductor device manufacture, and more specifically to an optical proximity correction (OPC) method for forming a lithography mask and a related semiconductor structure.
Advances in integrated circuit (IC) materials and design have yielded generations of ICs where successive generations have smaller and more complex circuits. As ICs evolve, the functional density (i.e., the number of interconnected devices per unit area) has generally increased and the critical dimension (i.e., the minimum feature size) has decreased. While dimensional scaling improves performance, increases production efficiency, and lowers costs, it has also increased the complexity of processing and manufacturing.